Love is for children I think
by ladysup67
Summary: Je sais que le pairing peut être bizarre, mais je suis sûre que vous aller aimer comme moi. En gros sa serait l'histoire de comment Natasha Romanoff rencontre Matt Murdock et éventuellement tomber en amour l'un de l'autre. J'ai pas faire des résumer mais j'espère que vous aller venir voir.


Depuis qu'elle avait quitté la tour des Avengers pour vivre dans un appartement toute seule à New York. Natasha Romanoff ne c'était jamais sentit aussi seule que maintenant. L'épisode battons Ultron était passé et la moitié de l'équipe était détruite. Clint était de retour avec sa famille pour de bon, Tony était de retour chez lui avec Pepper, Thor était partit a nouveau a Asgard pour voir ce qui se passait avec ces pierres de l'infinie et Bruce elle n'aimait pas y penser mais elle savait que peu importe où il se trouvait en ce moment il était mieux là-bas qu'ici. Elle aimait la nouvelle équipe composer d'elle, Steve, Sam, Wanda, Vision et le colonel James Rhodes. Mais, ce n'était pas pareil et elle et Steve le savait bien, mais il devait travailler en équipe et chaque jours ils travaillent tous un peu plus pour former une bonne équipe peut-être même une meilleure équipe que la première.

Elle avait quitté la tour des avengers il y a quelques semaines de cela et elle savait trouver un petit appartement dans le quartier de Brooklyn. Elle voulait être loin de l'ancienne tour des avengers. Elle était abandonnée depuis le temps, elle ne savait même pas si Tony l'utiliserait a nouveau pour en faire une tour Stark comme au départ. Elle aurait pu habiter dans le nouveau département du S.H.I.E.L.D. avec le rester des nouveaux avengers. Mais elle voulait rester seule pour un moment. Cela lui permettait de découvrir New York de ces propres yeux et d'y admirer sa beauté. Elle n'avait aucunement peur de se promener dans les quartiers de la ville. Elle prenait le temps de voir pleins de chose à Manhattan, Brooklyn, le Queens et même dans les parties comme le Bronx ou jouait une des équipes de baseball. Le seul quartier qu'elle n'avait pas encore vue était celui de Hell's Kitchen. Récemment elle en n'avait entendu parler à cause du taux de criminalité qui avait montré en flèche depuis quelques temps.

Donc durant la soirée, elle se rendit dans ce quartier qui se situe dans Manhattan. Le quartier avait tout ce qui était de plus normal. En se promenant proche des ruelles sombres, elle entendit le cri d'une femme en détresse. Ne faisant que son travaille d'avenger elle se précipitait vers la personne qui attaquait cette pauvre femme sans défense. Elle donnait de bonne frappe envers son adversaire. Mais subitement un nouveau joueur se précipitait et attaquait à la fois l'homme et Natasha. L'homme réussit à s'échapper, mais Natasha continuait de se battre contre le nouvel arrivant vêtu de rouge. Natasha continuait de combattre en parlant :

N – J'avais le total contrôle de la situation pourquoi être venu déranger ?

L'homme était surprit par les paroles de la belle rousse et s'arrêtait pour lui dire :

? – Vous aviez tellement le contrôle que vous ne vous êtes même pas rendu compte qu'il est partit depuis quelques secondes

Natasha se retournait plusieurs fois et se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait une belle erreur de débutante. Elle avait laissé l'homme partir si facilement qu'elle en avait très honte.

N – Et vous avez une meilleure façon de le trouver ?

? – Oui en me laissant faire mon travail et en quittant mon quartier

L'homme partit aussitôt qu'il était venu et Natasha ne pouvait rien faire que de le regarder partir. Elle fit le chemin inverse et se fit un devoir de découvrir qui était cet homme. Elle regardait les articles des journaux qui était distribuer un peu partout dans Hell's Kitchen. Et elle découvrit que l'homme se faisait surnommer au début le Devil the Hell's Kitchen, mais que depuis quelque temps la presse lui avait donné le nom de Daredevil. Elle était au courant que depuis l'attaque de New York, il y a eu des héros qui sont sorti de l'anonymat comme Spider-Man. Mais elle ne pensait pas tomber sur l'un d'eux aussi vite. La prochaine fois qu'elle allait croiser ce démon habiller de rouge elle allait lui montrer la morsure de la veuve noir.


End file.
